inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Zanark Avalonic
Zanak Abalonic (ザナーク・アバロニク) is a character in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone universe. Appearance Zanak has dark green hair, dark green hairbrows and dark-red eyes. His skin tone is dark and his pupils look like claws. He wears some sort of gold and black armor with green and red ascents along with a green captain band. In his Mixi Max form, his hair turns white and wilder, with points in hook shape. Two thunder-like black marks are seen coming from his forehead until his eyes. His iris become more lighter, from dark red to pink with a dark circle in its middle. He also seems to gain more muscle mass in his arms. Plot (Chrono Stone) Zanak Abalonic first appeared in the Episode 18, running away from the Eternal Prison on somesort of future vehicle and being pursuaed by the police. He was trapped in a cul-de-sac, but shooted a beam out of his mouth which beat the policeman pursuing him. Then, he hacked one of the police's vehicles, found some information on Protocol Omega 3.0 and time-jumped to an unknown destination. Later, he appeared at Jeanne d'Arc's era and used his Sphere Device in strike mode on Gamma, in which he counter-attacked with the others members of Protocol Omega 3.0. But, a purple ray appeared from Zanak's mouth and completely beat Gamma and the others. Then, he started to talk to El Dorado's superior about a trade; Raimon's destruction by a clean slate. As Toudou Heikichi agreed, a blue ray came from his mouth. This time, it made a Mix Max with Gamma and his team, giving them more power and putting them under Zanak's control. In Episode 19, Zanak ordered Protocol Omega 3.0 to train in the forest, in which they did. As a result, the forest was heavily destroyed by their mighty shoots. In Episode 20, as Kirino and the others tried to reach Jeanne d'Arc, Zanak appeared along Protocol Omega 3.0, stopping Raimon. ]] He said that there are only two ways to pass them: beat them in a match or swimming, although they wouldn't permit the second. Using his Sphere Device, Zanak created a soccer field on the top of the castle. The field was involved in a purple shield, so they would have to play in order to dissipate the shield. Then, he sat on the bench to watch the match. In Episode 21, after Gamma scored a goal with Jinrou Lycaon, he laughed and asked to Raimon if they saw Protocol Omega 3.0's true power. As the second half began, he looked to Raimon's new formation and was surprised, but later began to laugh and said that this could be expected from someone that doesn't know anything about soccer like Charles VII. After Protocol Omega 3.0 lost by 2-1 since Kirino Mix Maxed with Jeanne, he became angry, used his Sphere Device and sent them to an unknown place; After Raimon returned to their own time, he was seen at the field where the match had previously ocurred, saying that even if you give some power to trash, it will still be trash, referring to Gamma and his teammates. As his team, Zanak Domain, appeared, he began to laugh cruelly. In Episode 22, he was seen monitoring Raimon's time travels to know to where they went, and so went to Liu Bei's era along with his team, Zanak Domain, saying that this time they would destroy Raimon. Later, he was seen using his Sphere Device to brainwash two of Liu Bei's soldiers. Then, he watched Raimon's soccer battle against Engiru, Shuten, Rasetsu and the two Liu Bei's soldiers at his vehicle's monitor. He later asked himself what would happen if Liu Bei would be murdered by him. As one of his teammates remarked that this is against the El Dorado's rules, he said that he doesn't follow any rules. Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'SH Disaster Break' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Disaster Break' Keshin *'KH Makaiou Zodiac' *'MIMAX Gouriki no Genbu ' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Cao Cao' *'MIMAX Protocol Omega 3.0' Trivia *He is currently the only character who has escaped from El Dorado's Eternal Prison. *Unlike El Dorado's captains, Zanak has a scarlet red Sphere Device. *Einamu said in Episode 18 that Zanak is a S-Rank criminal. Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Captains Category:Protocol Omega 3.0 Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Zanak Domain Category:Coaches Category:Forwards